


你跟我做爱的时候会想到生与死吗

by BigFeather



Category: DCU(Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6892960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFeather/pseuds/BigFeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>关于做爱时候的哲学讨论。<br/>时间大概是桶回来之后没多久。<br/>文风迷。</p>
            </blockquote>





	你跟我做爱的时候会想到生与死吗

你跟我做爱的时候会想到生与死吗。你每次跟我做爱，比起交合，更像是搏斗。这么多次，我已经学会分析你的眼神，剥离生理情欲，和情字没有丝毫沾边。以前你杀了人就会来布鲁德海文找我。仅仅只为打一炮。我们哪边主动都是一样。我能看到你的痛苦，你的愤怒，你以为你隐藏得足够好的、你不为人知的一面。你是在害怕吗。你为什么拿这种眼神看我。你跟我做爱的时候会想到生与死吗。

杰森把迪克托上床头，绿眼睛里是一层迷雾。迪克的脊梁贴上一片冰凉，忍不住地瑟缩，可还是顺从地用腿环上杰森的腰。他已经硬了，下腹胀得难受。他的老二蹭着杰森的小腹，前端开始变得黏腻湿滑。他一低头就能看见那玩意儿有多挺，马眼渗着及其情色的水光。现在杰森也可以肆无忌惮地逼近了，老二像只蠢蠢欲动的兽，在他胯间辗转，热度惊人，星火燎原，偏偏又不进去，浅浅地抵、轻轻地磨，耐性深，湿了也能沉住气。迪克模模糊糊地感受着杰森的动作，只觉得燥得难受，于是什么都成了杯水车薪，后面又虚又空，隐隐约约就开始抽。他们的性爱少有如此细水长流，比起相互抚慰，更像相互折磨。  
迪克说不上自己更喜欢哪种。本来他们的性就无关于爱，不过各取所需。他们第一次发生关系也是一系列的刚刚好：他刚刚好过多地吸入了毒藤女的奇怪花粉，然后刚刚好被杰森捡到，并且刚刚好杰森的安全屋只有一张破床，刚刚好他们在床上的契合度又挺高。事实上他和任何人的契合度都应该不错。在他那边的榜单里红头罩能排进前五，而在红头罩那边，他是曲高和寡的第一以及唯一。他们更多的时候会更暴力一点，直奔主题，省去繁文缛节，发泄一般，干得他像溺水一样抓住他。性爱堪比一场暴风骤雨。有时前戏又冗长得惊人，杰森不会流露太多表情，一个隐忍的皱眉是他的底线。而迪克要随性得多。他们接吻，做爱，快感被纵向拉伸，迪克絮絮叨叨的说话声被打乱成呻吟和喘息，但他们少有交心。是杰森单方面拒绝。当然如此。迪克曾在高潮时灭顶的快感里寻找他的眼睛，他看到潮汐在两湾碧绿里涨涨跌跌，却只有一瞬，可望不可即，贝加尔湖始终深不见底。  
他觉得杰森在做爱时也复杂得不可思议。  
杰森把他的腿掰到M字。夜翼的身体过于柔韧，又力量感十足，所以不管是腰、腿，还是那个快成都市传说的屁股，手感都是恰如其分的好。他大力地揉捏着迪克大腿内侧，一路游走到臀瓣，看迪克露出苦楚的表情，却还是热气腾腾的，嘴唇抿紧，眼角带红，苦楚而不知餍足。他的上衣被撩到肋骨的位置，胸膛在制服下剧烈起伏，两粒凸起也跟着款款地升降。没人能拒绝这样一个迪克·格雷森。于是他骂了句脏话，倾下身去和他接吻，手指也趁其不备地往迪克身体里送。迪克从鼻腔里发出小小的呜咽。他把他绞得很紧。  
这应该是他们最温吞的一次前戏。迪克从来没见过杰森在床上如此耐心。杰森从来都稳准狠，打炮和打枪风格如出一辙。放以往他们能不分青红皂白地干好几轮。他的后面已经湿得不行了，勾起脚去顶杰森的屁股，带点谴责意味地问他还在等什么。他能看出杰森在忍，脸上又是那个隐忍的皱眉表情了，好像漫长的性爱能使他享乐，也推他堕入地狱修罗。你会在想什么。迪克抬起屁股让杰森的手指进得更深。他直直地看进那双绿眼睛，然后问出声：你在想什么。  
你在想什么，杰。难道你不知道你每次这样都是一场折磨？你只有喝了酒之后才会磨磨唧唧的。啊你今天也喝酒了，当然。我能闻出来。是什么让你不像你了。为什么不说出来呢？你会在和我做爱的时候想到生与死吗，你完全可以试着忘掉你自己哪怕一秒……啊……  
他的声音被杰森的手指搅成湿泞的呻吟。杰森骂了一句操你的闭嘴，终于缓缓向里挺。迪克朝后缩。纯属条件反射。杰森的老二那么大，怎么润滑都抵不消异物入侵的可怕。迪克的鼻息不受控制地加快。他把十指镶进杰森的小臂。杰森开始动了，由浅及深地捅进去，逐渐找回凶狠的本性。迪克后面又湿又热，他觉得自己的老二能融化在里面。迪克被他一次次顶着，一下比一下深，一下比一下爽，爽到十个脚趾都扣起来，暴风骤雨姗姗来迟，快感劈头盖脸地砸，砸到他的肌肉线条绷成了优美的弧度。但还是不够，他的老二被冷落了，孤零零的定时炸弹。他不用看也知道那玩意儿充血成了什么样。他企图用手去碰，却被杰森极其暴力地钳住。别动。杰森说，你话太多了，这是惩罚。像被踩到了痛脚。然后他更卖力地撞着他，打桩一样狠，一次次挤着前列腺，要让他没法再开口成句，让他难以自制，要把他干到哭，要让他死。  
迪克觉得自己怎么就这么不讨好。杰森的节奏太快了，不给他丝毫喘息机会，他的腿难以控制地抽搐起来。老二也被挤压着，透明黏液蹭上自己的皮肤。可还是没有射，射精感临界在即，明明被撩到一个难守的地方，却不给出至关重要的一位推手，就让它围着那一点打转。真的是惩罚一般的折磨。为什么。他不过是想解决问题而已，从一个语言永远比肢体有效的层面。况且这个问题在他们之间横亘已久。他几乎就要脱口而出了，为什么性爱不能更加纯粹。他们都被四面八方的压力逼得身心扭曲，为什么不能在床上做回分秒自己。想到这里他也不想自慰了，看杰森的眼神带上几分怜悯。扮演回一个大哥的角色。好在还能说话，断断续续地喊他杰伊、杰，杰你会知道……我不是……啊……不管怎么样我都会在意你的想法……啊……哈……然后就说不出来了，杰森握住了他的老二，拇指技巧性地按压在前端，和自力更生截然不同的刺激，粗粝指腹能要了他的命。他被摸得浑身发抖，放任声带发出前所未有的声音。杰森不会留情面。他深深深深地干进他的深处。我说过让你闭嘴。他把头埋到他的肩窝里，声线颤抖，喘着粗气，谁他妈需要人在乎。

谁他妈需要人在乎。你们永远不会懂我所经历的。尤其是你，老蝙蝠的黄金男孩。别用那种眼神看我。你以为我愿意想到那么多吗，那些逼我入魔的东西。你们不杀人，你们看不到从地里破土而出的亡魂。平时我能对他们视而不见，但是不行，某些日子里他们总会山呼海啸地朝我俯冲过来，叫嚣着我是他们的一员。比如今天，我的复生纪念日。它们来了。除了我没人看得到。没有人帮得了我。做爱也不能让我忘掉它们。我的感官，即使全部给了你，即便快感再鲜活再冗长，它们也在那儿，伺机而动。它们就在我的脑子里。操。别他妈装作帮助我的样子。格雷森。别他妈再靠近了。  
You don’t deserve it.  
I don’t deserve it.

是……吗。迪克艰难地出声，伸手抚上杰森的后脑，那里的头发被剃得很短，像细小的鳞片硌着迪克的手。杰森伏在他身上战栗，老二还在他身体里，滚烫滚烫的，动作虽然停了，快感却还在肆虐。他被烫得浑身舒爽，没有多的线程去构思长篇大论，于是他把手指顺进杰森的发丝，扣着杰森的后脑拉到他们能对视的位置。杰森条件反射性地要避开他的手（滚开），然后是视线。好在他们的力气都用去了做爱，多余的也没怎么剩下。现在他们只有彼此了，迪克双手捧起杰森的脸颊，他看他被汗水濡湿的额发、他弓起的眉骨、他眉毛断裂处的伤痕、和他参杂着错愕的眼睛。这回就是了，他从墨绿后面挖出了更多的东西，恐惧、愤怒、渴望，推开每一个人去孤军奋战，一种气急败坏的坦诚。然后又想一想，这大概是杰森回来之后的第一次坦诚，毫无保留，把自己的黑和白都完完全全地给他看。只给他看。他突然就有点心动，在前所未有的恍惚里看到一个少年时期的杰森·陶德，一个让他产生强烈拥抱欲望的杰森·陶德。他早该注意到的，一直一直以来。于是他说，不是的，小翅膀。  
看着我。  
你看着我。只看着我。  
你做得很好了小翅膀，你看，你说出来了。没什么关系的。  
在你脑子里，那又怎样。  
Just fuck me and leave them all behind.

他突然发觉他可以从肚子里挖出一大堆的话，早就有鲠在喉的话。他想说你需要的不过是放下那些前因后果。你从来就不属于他们。你可以抓住我像抓住最后一条救命稻草，在我们做爱的时候就只是做爱。什么灵与肉、善与恶、美与丑与世界，让它们去见鬼。你可以侵入、占有、掠夺，做你任何想做的，我在这里，我会一直在，和你一起。但他始终犹豫着，估计这些话的份量，估摸着杰森要怎样承受这份量。然后他试探性地问：就这一次，你能试着不去想生与死吗。  
只想我。只有我。  
杰森没有说话，罕见地懵了一下，让迪克能钻进他暗潮涌动的眼睛、肆无忌惮地在他脑子里摇旗呐喊、恶灵退散。他的嘴唇跟呼吸频率一起小小地开合。迪克偷偷地趁机观赏这个小翅膀，有着希腊神祇的身材和基克洛普斯的智商。一百个世纪之后杰森终于开口。他说，愚蠢至极。  
然而迪克明显地感觉到他里面那玩意儿涨得更大了。杰森低低地骂了句操，俯下身压住他又动了起来。用了几乎要和他融为一体的力。他的频率更快了，快得迪克难耐地咬紧下唇，孟浪得让他抖成一只兔子。他们的肌肉都被潮红淹没。他感觉到杰森的汗水情色地落到了他的小腹间、他们交合的地方，一滴，两滴，痒得撩人。他看着杰森的脸，眉头不再是紧皱的模样，从一个长久的牢笼里解放出来，眼角也是红的，垂着头叫他迪基鸟、迪基鸟、迪基，胡乱地和他亲吻，眼睑和鼻翼统统照顾妥帖，吐息能把他蒸发掉。从未有过的情动像最难得的一种示弱。他怎么受得了这个。没人能受得了这么性感感性的杰森·陶德。他知道自己被接纳了，觉得自己可以死在这场暴风骤雨里。死而无憾。于是大哥也不当了，要讲的话被扔得一干二净，就想做一具承接杰森的肉体，被他撞、被他抚摸，抽干四肢百骸的力气，陪他一起沉沦。万世沉沦。这次他相信杰森也一样。他在杰森手里射了出来，星星点点的白色飙上他们的胸膛，很快杰森也精关难守。他们被极乐吞没，肢体交缠着痉挛。生理性的泪水模糊掉迪克的视线，世界在他眼里扭曲。他又去找杰森的眼睛，藏在黑白间杂的额发后面，竟然也是湿漉漉的。不知道是真的，还是高潮里看到的海市蜃楼。他抬手去抚摸他的脸，手势温顺地把发丝抚到一边。然后他说:  
I've got you.  
I got you this time.

他很高兴杰森不会再躲闪。

[fin.]


End file.
